


In Another Universe

by Fangirlnerd001



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bat Family, Bat Family Bonding, Batfamily Feels, Couch Cuddles, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a priest, M/M, Mentioned Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Morning Cuddles, OOC, Priests, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlnerd001/pseuds/Fangirlnerd001
Summary: What happens when Father Todd meets Jason Todd. Lots of things, friendship, angst, sex, and bonding. Mostly Jason is bonding with himself but he'll get there. Who says good things can't come in twos?





	In Another Universe

**Prologue:**

 

_3rd Person POV:_

  


It is well accepted that there are multiple universes or at the very least it’s accepted that it’s a possibility. However Jason Todd knows the truth he travelled to many universes much like his own and had only one or two differences in it. Some where he isn’t adopted, where Catherine never died, where Shelia never gave him up, never betrayed him, and some where he isn’t even born. Knowing this it was quite a surprise when he met him. When he met Father Todd, as he likes to be called.

 

It was a normal day, just a normal day for one Jason Todd. He woke up around 12 pm, went out of his way to avoid the rest of the Bats, ate, took a nap, read, worked on his cases, and generally relaxed until it was time to go out for patrol. One thing he never counted on was walking back home after one of his best days in a while and finding _him_ there. Finding himself, or at least a version of himself passed out on his crappy living room’s floor looking for all intents and purposes as if he was dead to the world. The doppelganger looked exactly like him the only difference that he could see was that he was slimmer, not as much bulk, that and the very real very surprising priest garb he was wearing. As Jason was waiting for his twin to wake up it got him thinking. In what universe was he a priest. Him the foul-mouthed, kick ass vigilante with very little morals and a penchant for sex and beer!?

 

However as he watched the other him sleep on the floor, he saw how it was a good look for him. This other Todd looked more relaxed and stress-free. The bags from all the sleepless nights weren’t there. This Todd looked younger than him even if he was roughly the same age. Jason was torn out of his musings as the priest version of him finally woke up. He laughed as he looked around and saw himself staring at himself sitting on the couch.

 

Things for Father Todd were great. He had a job he loved, he was helping run St. Judes Orphanage, and even if he performed exorcisms and hunted demons he was still happy and in control. This was all thanks to God. However when he woke up he wasn’t at the church. Looking wildly around showed him that he was in an apartment. It was rundown and scarcely furnished. There was a sorry excuse of a kitchen, and as he continued to look around his was scared out of his thoughts as someone laughed at him. Turning he saw _himself_ …. He saw himself, thinking about it the laugh was scarily familiar. The man, the other Father Todd was bigger, bulkier, and if he didn’t know any better he would say he was on steroids. Ignoring himself for a second he continued to look around. He was in the middle of the living room. There was the one couch, a tv on a stand, and armor, vigilante armor in the corner with heaps of arsenal to go with it. The kitchen was bare with an old table near it connecting it to the living room. There was a short hallway with two doors, probably the bedroom and bathroom. The place was surprisingly clean the only mess was the heaps of books near the front door. How he missed that he wasn’t sure.

 

“Doppelganger we need to talk.”  As he looked back the other Jason was staring at him amused but a bit annoyed, so after talking it was decided that he was to called Father Todd or Jay, Jayden if they were with someone he knew. Not that they wanted anyone to know not now. After two whole hours it was agreed that he should stay here until he could get home or if not until he was ready to leave. Considering how lonely his counterpart looked he knew he would never leave Jason.

 

As they talked and got to know each other it was obvious they were different no matter how similar they were. Jason was taken in by Batman or Bruce Wayne when he was in the streets, making him Robin. While Jayden, and wow how he got used to the name so fast was on the streets much longer, getting into drugs, and the Brother Blood Cult. They were vastly different in their lives including how they died. One thing that was the same was that they came back. Jason died by Jokers hands and Jayden by heroin just like his step-mom Catherine. Jason came back then got dumped into the Lazarus Pits, or the Devil Pits where he’s from, while Jayden just came back. They chose different paths too, Jason revenge and Jayden on turning his life around. By the end of the night it was like they were best friends. Turns out Jason doesn’t have many friends other than Roy Harper, an addict Jayden helped in his universe, Koriander’(or Kori), Artemis, and Bizarro. The rest of his friends he lost touch with or they died like Red Devil…

 

It was horrible what they both went through. As the night went on Jason could call Jayden his friend, same with Jayden. It was easy, however not everything will be. This is one night and what they don’t know was that someone was watching both of them before leaving…


End file.
